Virgin School
Virgin School is the only school in Old Town. The most intresting part is that, it was not abandoned by the Evacuation of Old Town, but it was due to a fire which caused the school to melt years before the incident happened. It was owned by Virgin Inc. and currently, Jerks own it. Background In 1987, penguins really needed to go to school. Especially in Old Town, where it was welish. Therefore, Virgin Inc. created this very school and hundreds of thousands of students attend it. Autumn 1998, a ceiling lamp dropped in the main hallway and caused the biggest and strongest fire in Old Town (as some flammable material made it so like that). The students evacuated and no one died. There were only three injuries, one which is a bruise, a scar, and a huge amount of blood dripping from the nose. They were all treated and discharged from Virgin Hospital. Since then, education was shifted to individual tution centres and mini-schools located around the town. The school was left there, and it seems like a pile of broken sticks. When the Evacuation of Old Town came, it was even more damaged. Jerks later came it and use it as their "academy". Currently, it looks broken but it's inhabitated. Interior The main hallway is quite rotton. After walking a few steps, you notice that the lights are flickering, some lights spoilt, and the rest are still switched on. Walking further, more lights start to flicker and less lights seem fine and well. Towards the 3rd Grade classrooms, where the fire started. Lights from here don't flicker; but are dim. Smoke puffs up the room. Lockers are burnt and broken. The very spot where the ceiling light dropped is no longer the school's floor covering's orange-and-yellow pattern, but now in a fancy mode of black. Lockers from here are seen recked down. At the end of the main hallway, the door is seen broken and an empty trail, cutting through the lockers and making a non-tiled floor, could be seen. The Hurricane Diana incident must have caused it. Inside classrooms, Jerks are being taught on broken whiteboards. These Jerks, instead of learning stuff like toturing, actually learn how to count and stuff like that. But they have a HOB, or H'abits '''O'f 'B'ullying. The HOB has twenty rules, and are all based on toturing. That is fearism. Also known as... '''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Smaller hallway branches, or to the Jerks, "alleyways", are seen with jerks lying and eating. The canteen is unused and so as the other facilities. If you look closer, the very last classroom on the west section has a large hole in the wall. Exterior Purple with spiderwebs, fire burns and cracks. Inhabitants Resources In all the classrooms, there is a whiteboard set, a table, chairs and more tables, a notice board, and some stack of burnt papers on the table. Only in one of the unused classrooms a white chocolate bar, eaten partially, is placed on the teacher's table. See also * Old Town * Mccoon Academy Category:Rooms